


Lying

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen keeps lying to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Set post-CoE to during the first episode of Miracle Day   
> Notes: Thanks to my Twitter peep Laffers18 for reading it over for flow and potentially awkward wording. She rocks!

She tried to tell herself she didn’t need him. She tried to tell herself she was fine on her own.

She was lying.

She needed him because he gave her life purpose; he gave her a sense of being able to fix the world when it couldn’t fix itself.

She spent the months in hiding knowing there was more; more to life and to helping others, than hiding with her husband and beautiful daughter.

Then one day, he came back into her life with a bang, or more precisely, a bazooka and a Jeep, and she couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
